


It was You (Always You)

by hasanaheart



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wanna One members are mentioned, a bit angst but fluff at the end, hwangsung, lol, side!nielhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: “So, you’re going to tell me anything that is bothering you right now, aren’t you?”Minhyun nodded again. Even though he had said he trusted Jisung, it was not easy to tell him. But, he had to because he could not hold it up anymore. So, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly to encourage himself. “Hyung.”“I’m listening,” Jisung smiled patiently at Minhyun. “Go on!”Once again, Minhyun took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he said, “I think I’m in love...”Prompt #29: Minhyun has no dating experience and wants to gain some – he asks Jisung





	It was You (Always You)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a very first HwangSung story I’ve ever made! But first, let me thank to whomever you are who had sent this nice prompt but I’m sorry if this is not what you’ve expected ^^” second, I want to tell you that I really enjoyed writing this story and I have given my best but I don’t think it’s good enough… orz and the last but not least, I want to thank to Golden Promise Fic Fest for letting me join this event! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!

That night, Jisung was browsing something on his phone in his room. He was so into it until someone knocked on the door and opened it.

There was Minhyun poking his head in at the door and strangely awkwardly enough looking at the older one. “Hyung, may I come in?” he said almost in whisper.

Jisung smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, sure. Go ahead!” He turned off his phone and put it on the bedside table as Minhyun walked into the room and then sat on the edge of bed across the leader.

Looking at the younger one’s gesture, it seemed like there was something very important he wanted to tell and Minhyun was a least member who did that, so it caught Jisung’s attention.

“What’s wrong, Minhyun? Is there something I can do for you?” he asked in a soothing tone as he tried to calm the younger one who was also looking so tense.

Fortunately, it worked! Minhyun chuckled and rubbed his nape as his ears got reddened. Sometimes, he forgot that Jisung was very good at reading someone’s expression or gesture and it meant he was not good enough for being ‘normal’ in front of him. “Am I too obvious?”

Jisung nodded again as he also chuckled. “Yeah… you looked like you wanted to commit a crime,” he said jokingly. But then his expression changed into a serious one as he said, “You know, you can always tell me your problem. I’m your leader, your friend. You trust me, don’t you?”.

Minhyun was silent, looking at Jisung in the same serious manner this time, before he nodded in response. There was no doubt not to trust the leader. “Yes, of course, I do, hyung,” he replied firmly.

“So, you’re going to tell me anything that is bothering you right now, aren’t you?”

Minhyun nodded again. Even though he had said he trusted Jisung, it was not easy to tell him. But, he had to because he could not hold it up anymore. So, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly to encourage himself. “Hyung.”

“I’m listening,” Jisung smiled patiently at Minhyun. “Go on!”

Once again, Minhyun took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he said, “I think I’m in love...”

 

 

It was a fact that Jisung had liked Minhyun even before their first meeting on Produce 101 season 2. He started to like him since he saw the younger one on Orange Caramel’s music video, Shanghai Romance. The boy was so cute back then and Jisung was so happy when he found out that the Shanghai Boy, Minhyun’s nickname because of him being cameo on the music video, debut as one of the members of Nu’est. From then on, he claimed himself as Minhyun’s no. 1 fan. But, unfortunately, Jisung never had a chance to meet him in person because he was so busy finishing his study in college and practicing as a trainee in MMO, his agency. So, he just monitored his favorite idol through his phone.

The day when he found out that four members of Nu’est, included Minhyun, would join Produce 101 season 2 made Jisung’s heart shattered into pieces. He could not believe the idol he was into should go back being trainee again because of the group’s lack of popularity despite being in entertainment industry for years. But, on the other side, Jisung also could not wait to meet him in person because, finally, the moment he had waited for happened! It felt like a dream when the two of them started getting closer because of being the same team for Battle Position Evaluation. Jisung even could not believe it when he knew he could be the part of Wanna One, the winning group made from the program, and so did Minhyun!

They started to live together with the other members of Wanna One and soon they started getting to know each other. In other words, Jisung started to change his feeling to Minhyun as he got to know him. the adoration he felt to the younger one turned into affection and love. It was hard to hide your true feeling when you had to see the person you like almost in twenty-four hours per day and that was what Jisung felt whenever he was with Minhyun. He tried to act as normal as he could and, fortunately, it worked because the younger never found out his feeling. He wanted to be his lover. It was his wish, but then it was crashed so badly when Minhyun said he had a crush on someone else last night.

“Hyung, you didn’t listen to me, did you?” whined Daniel to Jisung during their break in dance studio. There were just two of them and the rest of the members were out for food and drinks. Daniel stopped Jisung when he was about to go out of the studio. He wanted the leader to listen to his story, but he should feel disappointed at the end because he did not listen to him at all.

“Ah… I’m sorry, Daniel. What did you say?” Jisung said as he smiled apologetically to Daniel. He lost his focus since last night. He just could not think right.

Daniel looked like he was betrayed then, after he shrugged his shoulders, he let out a sigh and said, “It’s not important anymore.” His tone sounded so sad and it made Jisung even more guilty.

“Hey, I’ve said sorry…” Jisung whined this time. “Now, I’m giving you all my attention!”

Daniel was silent for a while as he paid attention to Jisung. It was rare to see the leader spacing out like that when he talked. Then, Daniel realized there was something off with Jisung. “You have something bothering you, hyung.” It was not a question because he was sure what he just said to the older one. He could not be wrong.

“I don’t,” Jisung responded shortly with a flat expression.

“Don’t try to fool me!” Daniel rolled his eyes. He could not believe what he heard, of course. Jisung might look okay, but his eyes wavered when he said that. He lied to the younger one and Daniel knew it. “We’ve been friends for ages and we know each other well. Tell me, hyung!” he begged.

Finally, Jisung’s poker face was gone. Dark cloud quickly appeared on his face as he sighed heavily, but he insisted not to tell Daniel anything. “It’s nothing.”

Daniel was so fed up by the answer. How could he believe that it was nothing when it really looked like it bothered Jisung that much? Daniel might be childish, but he could not be fooled easily. “If it were nothing, you wouldn’t space out when I told you that I’m going to have a movie date with Jaehwan tonight!”

Jisung suddenly forgot his problem after he heard Daniel’s words. He was so surprised as his eyes widened, jaw dropped, and mouth automatically opened. “What? Really? Movie date? With Jaehwan? You’re dating?!” the questions came out continously from his lips as he proceeded the informations he just knew into his brains. He never expected his best friend would date Jaehwan, their bandmate. They surely matched each other since they shared the same age, but, in Jisung’s point of view, it was just a friendship. But, he was proved wrong.

With a shy nod, Daniel responded to all questions. “I confessed to him last night and he said he also loves me, so then… I can say that we’re officially dating now,” he said as he smiled widely to Jisung. It was clear that he was so happy when he said that. “And, to celebrate it, we want to go to cinema tonight. Is that okay?”

“Why do you ask me? You have to ask it to our manager,” Jisung said with a frown on his face. It was not his authority to give his members permission to go out of dorm, so he did not understand why Daniel asked it to him.

Daniel pouted. He knew he would hear that words, but he had hoped that Jisung would say something else, something nice, like a permission he wanted. He was his bestfriend after all! “But our managere wouldn’t let us go unless you give us permission first!” he stated a fact. Even though it was not the leader’s authority, but their manager would consider it if Jisung had given his permission because he knew that the leader knew the members the best. “Please, hyung, please… we won’t go home late, I promise!” Daniel started to beg as he clasped his hands together and looked at Jisung with his puppy look.

Because they had been friends for years, both knew each other’s weakness and that was what Daniel did to Jisung. He had shot the leader right into his heart and soon Jisung felt himself wavered as he looked at the centre of the group. He felt betrayed when he finally nodded. “Fine. You can go.”

Daniel made a jumpy move then he hugged Jisung happily. “Thank you, hyung, thank you!” he shouted and tightened his hug around the older one’s body and Jisung swore he could hear his bones cracking.

Jisung pushed Daniel and unintentionally mumbled, “Everyone has a date but me.”

Without his knnowledge, Daniel caught Jisung’s words and he nudged the leader’s arm in playful manner. “Are you jealous? You can also start to find your man and date him!” he said.

“Talking about that is easy, but in reality…” Jisung paused then his eyes got teary. He covered his face with his palms as he waekly shouted, “I can’t even date my crush because he has a crush on someone else!”

Daniel did not expect to see this side of Jisung, so he was so surprised. He sat next to the leader and hugged his shoulders to comfort him. “Oh my… I’m so sorry about that, hyung,” Daniel said apologetically. “I don’t know…”

Jisung quickly shook his head and uncovered his face to see Daniel. “It’s okay. It isn’t your fault anyway.” He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes and it broke the younger one’s heart.

There was a pause between them as they were busy with each other’s mind and feeling. But, not long after that, Daniel voiced out his question. “So, do you know who Minhyun hyung’s crush is?”

Jisung shook his head again, weakly this time. “No, I don’t – wait!” His eyes got widened as he realized something in Daniel’s question. he could not believe what he just heard. “How do you know that Minhyun is the person I have a crush on? I didn’t even tell you the name!”

“Duh, it’s obvious!” For the second time, Daniel rolled his eyes. Jisung might be so stupid sometimes. “It’s so different the way you care of, talk to, and look at him and the others. Everyone can tell, but no one is brave enough to say that to you,” he explained and then he chuckled when he saw the older one’s face got reddened. “By the way, how could you know that Minhyun hyung has a crush on someone?” Daniel asked curiously.

“He said that to me last night,” Jisung answered. “And he also asked me to help him giving some dating experiences before he confesses his love to the person.”

“What?!” This time, it was Daniel’s turn to widen his eyes in surprise. Being told that your crush had another crush on someone else was so hurtful and he could not imagine how hurt Jisung was after he heard his crush asking him for help to get close to someone else. “But why did he ask you that? I mean… he can browse that on google or stream some videos about dating on youtube!” Daniel continued furiously.

“I also said that to him and he said it’s better to experience it with real people rather than read some tips and tricks on google or watch the videos on youtube.”

“Then… did you agree to help him?” What Daniel was afraid of happened as he saw Jisung nodded weakly. He knew Jisung was a good person, but he could not expect this would happen. “Hyung…”

“I know I’m going to regret my decision, but I want to help him, Daniel, even if it hurts me. I just want to see him happy,” cut Jisung and he looked so serious when he said that, even though he could not hide his sadness that was showed from his eyes (Daniel could see that clearly). The leader grabbed the younger one’s hands tightly as he begged, “Please, don’t ever tell this conversation to anyone else, included Minhyun! It’s our secret, okay?”

Daniel let out a heavy sigh before he nodded in response.

 

At the same time but at different place, Minhyun was with Seongwu in the lobby of the building. There were some things they wanted to share, so they seperated themselves with the other members once the breaktime announced. They sat on a long couch side to side. The lobby was almost empty, just two of them were there and a few people who were passing by. To prevent someone from eavesdropping their conversation, they agreed to talk in whisper. Yes, some things they would talk about were secrets and they did not want someone to find it out yet.

“So, did you say that to Jisung hyung?” Seongwu asked and Minhyun replied it with a nod. “How was his response?”

“He looked fine, happier even, and he also said he wants to help me,” Minhyun answered then his face looked gloomy as he remembered Jisung’s expression after he told the leader about him having a crush on someone else last night. He expected to see Jisung’s sad, or at least disappointed, look and even wished the leader did not want to help him because he had a feeling to the younger one, but none of them happened. Minhyun was disappointed.

Yes, Minhyun liked Jisung. He liked him more than just friends. He wanted to be his lover. He did not know since when the feeling grew, but when he felt it, he could not stop it. When he was in pain with his own feeling to Jisung, he decided to share it with Seongwu. He believed his same-aged friend would find a way to help him. they were best friends after all. So, the play made. Seongwu told Minhyun to go to Jisung and confess that he had a crush on someone else. Then he had to ask the leader for help to make him get some experiences in dating because everyone knew that Minhyun did not have any. But none of them, especially Seongwu, expected to get Jisung’s help because the younger of 95-liner squad believed that their leader obviously had a crush on Minhyun.

“Seongwu, I don’t think…”

“Hey, it’s okay! It’s just the beginning. Let’s be more optimistic!” Seongwu patted Minhyun’s shoulder as if he was transfering some energy into his friend’s body, so he should not have to feel down by the result of their play.

Fortunately, it worked as Minhyun nodded in response and a smile appeared on his face, not the wide one, but it was enough for Seongwu. His friend was satisfied. “Ah yeah, I was about to tell you about a new food place near here,” Minhyun told Seongwu with a sudden bright expression. He was being out of topic without his knowledge as the thought came right away in his mind. And it turned out that Seongwu did not mind with the new topic. He just looked at his friend with the same bright expression as Minhyun continued. “They sell chicken, jokbal, bossam, and many more! Dongho said the food are all good and not pricey. Do you want to go there with me now?”

Seongwu nodded excitedly in response. “Sure! Why not?” He then got up from the couch and reached his hand out for Minhyun to take it. “Let’s go?”

Minhyun chuckled before he took Seongwu’s hand and grab it tight. With the slightly younger one’s help, he got up from the couch and then they walked out of the building side to side. During their way, they kept on bickering everything, but most of them were about musics and songs. They liked the same kind of music and song. They also liked almost the same kind of food and drinks. They knew they matched each other very well and that what made them close.

Less than ten minutes later, they finally arrived at the said restaurant. They went in and directly sat on a table in the corner of the room. They purposely chose that spot to avoid unnecessary attention they might get later. So, they were kind of relief after he checked the place that it was not crowdy. It passed lunch time anyway.

A waitress came to their table to ask their order not long after they had taken their spot. They read the given menu and decided to order chicken, pasta, and coke. After the waitress left, Minhyun felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He quickly fished it out to check the notification. It was a message. From Jisung! He had to blink his eyes to make sure that it was Jisung he knew, the leader of Wanna one. He did not even realize his heart beating faster and his hand trembling as he opened and read the chat.

 

From: Jisung hyung  
Minhyun, do you want to start learning how to date with me tonight?  
Jaehwan will be out with Daniel for a movie and Sungwoon and Kuanlin will go to gym.  
I know you have a plan to go to gym with them also but if you want to excuse yourself just for tonight, we can have the dorm for ourselves and pretend we have a candlelight dinner date.  
How does it sound to you?

 

“Seongwu, look! Jisung hyung just texted me,” Minhyun quickly shoved his phone to Seongwu after he had read the message, so the younger one could read the chat Jisung sent. He paid attention to his friend’s expression as he waited for his response. “What should I do now?” he asked nervously after Seongwu had read the chat and gave the phone back to him.

Seongwu smiled in a teasing manner. “What else? You have to say yes, of course!” he said. “This is your chance. Take it or leave it!”

After he heard those words, Minhyun was sure when he typed out his reply and sent it to Jisung.

 

To: Jisung hyung  
That sounds great, hyung!  
I’ll tell Sungwoon hyung and Kuanlin that I can’t go to gym tonight.  
I can make up an excuse and they will believe me because we know they love me lol.  
I can’t wait for my first lesson!

 

As what Minhyun had expected, Sungwoon and Kuanlin were disappointed when he told them he could not go to gym because he felt so tired. It was a lame excuse and they did not know that it was a made up one but eventually they could accept it and left the dorm to the gym.

Not long after that, Daniel came to their dorm to pick Jaehwan up. It was not long for the new couple staying there before they went out for a movie. It might be just his imagination, but Minhyun felt Daniel sent him a glare before he led Jaehwan out of the door. Minhyun shrugged it off. He did not want to think about is because he had a very important business right now.

Just like what Jisung said on his message, both of them would have a candlelight dinner date. Jisung was in charge of cooking while Minhyun setting up the table. The younger one turned on some soft musics as he lighted up some candles he bought after his lunch with Seongwu. The candles were the aromatherapic ones. Good scents started filling up the dinning room. Minhyun smiled with satisfaction after his finished his job.

“Minhyun, can you come here?” called Jisung from the kitchen and Minhyun hurriedly ran to the leader. He just finished his cooking as well and wanted Minhyun to help him bringing the plates on the table. once everything was set, they started eating their dinner peacefully. “How does it taste?” asked the leader nervously at Minhyun.

“It’s delicious!” replied Minhyun as he smiled widely at Jisung. “It’s been a long time I haven’t eaten this food. Thanks for the cooking, hyung!”

Jisung sighed in relief and he smiled at Minhyun as he said, “You’re welcome! I’m glad you like my cooking.”

Then, there was an awkward pause during their dinner. Both were confused about what they should talk to each other. They kept on silent as the musics kept on playing on the background.

Even though it was Jisung’s idea to set up this ‘dating-lesson’ for Minhyun, he did not really plan it before. It was just a sudden thought he got after he realized only the two of them who would be in the dorm tonight as the other three were going out. He also wanted to quickly give Minhyun some dating trips, so he would not have his heart hurt when he realized he did that for the younger getting close to his crush.

Despite of being in the same room, Minhyun was having a different thought. Of course, the younger was not aware of Jisung’s feeling yet, but he was wondering if this was the diner date felt like because he could not find anything special compared to the ordinary dinner, except the candles and musics. As a reminder, Minhyun was still a rookie in dating life. He really did not know what to do during date.

“Hyung,” finally Minhyun broke the ice between them.

Jisung lifted his face up from his plate to look at Minhyun and said, “Yeah.”

“What couple usually do during diner date?”

Here comes the question! Jisung had expected it but he could not believe he still have to hear it directly from Minhyun. He drank a water a bit and cleared his throat before he gave his answer. “Well, they usually talk.”

“What are they talking about?”

“It can be anything but mostly about themselves.”

Minhyun was silent as he proceeded the answer to his brain to get disgested. “So… how was your day?”

Jisung almost choked on his drink when he heard the question. “What?”

“You said couple usually talk about themselves. I just want to know about you… more… tonight,” Minhyun said as he rubbed on his nape and his ears got reddened. There was a sheepish smile appeared on his face and Jisung found him cute! He almost pinched Minhyun’s cheek if he did not remember what really happened between them.

“Okay…” Jisung nodded and put on a big smile as Minhyun looked at him attentively. “It was great! I had practice from morning until evening. It sounds boring, but it was fun for me because I spent it with people I love.” Including you. “What about you, Minhyun? How was your day?”

“It was fine. I went to a new restaurant for lunch today with Seongwu.”

Jisung’s heart tugged at the mention of his bandmate’s name and how happy Minhyun looked when he said it. He should have guessed it at the first place that the crush Minhyun got on was Seongwu! Jisung could not focus on what the younger one talked about as he was busy with his own thought. But, he finally stopped spacing out after Minhyun caressed his hand over the table.

“Hyung, are you okay?” asked Minhyun worriedly.

No, I’m not! Jisung really wanted to voice it out loud, but he could not. He did not want to bother Minhyun with his feeling, so he just nodded in response and faked a smile. “Yes, I am.”

“But, I don’t think you are.”

“Well… maybe, I’m just a bit tired.”

Minhyun was silent as he looked at Jisung properly. He knew there was something off with the leader, but he could not tell. Then, he decided to just believe it. “I’m done with my food, by the way. I’m so full now,” he said as he patted on his stomach.

“So am I. Let’s clean this up before our friends come!” Jisung suggested and Minhyun agreed it.

They put the dirty dishes in sink and then Jisung cleaned them up while Minhyun setting off the table. He lighted off the candles and turned off the music. After that, he went to kitchen to help the leader with the dishes.

“I’m sorry if our lesson didn’t go as well as you’ve expected,” said Jisung as he gave Minhyun the last soapy plate to be rinsed. “I’m not an expert in dating either.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I enjoyed it,” said Minhyun with a sincere smile. After he got the plate clean, he turned off the tap and put the place on the rack near him. Then, he faced Jisung and grabbed his hands. “Thank you for the dinner date and I can’t wait for the next!”

It really hurt for Jisung to hear that. He could not believe he had to do the dating lesson again with Minhyun even though he had agreed to it at the first place. Without he could hold it, the tear fell from his eyes and so did the other tears. He sobbed after that.

Minhyun was panic to see the crying Jisung and the first thought in his mind was hugging him. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” he asked soothingly as he caressed the leader’s hair to calm him down.

Instead of being calm, Jisung sobbed even harder and he hugged Minhyun tighter. He could not believe he let himself being like that in front of Minhyun, his crush. But he could not help it either. “I’m sorry, Minhyun, I’m sorry…” he repeated those words again, again, and again.

Minhyun was confused but then he led them to the living room first, so they could talk it out more comfortable way on the couch. “It’s okay, hyung, it’s okay…” he said. He gave Jisung some tissues and he even help the older one to wipe the tears away. When Jisung was a lot calmer than before, Minhyun carefully asked, “I honestly don’t understand why you are sorry to me when in fact you don’t do something you have to be sorry for. So, could you please tell me why?”

Jisung knew he had to make something up to Minhyun but he was not a good liar himself, so he decided to tell the younger the truth, even if it would affect to their friendship in a bad way. “You know… I’ve agreed to help you to give you some dating experience or whatever you may call it.” Minhyun nodded patiently, giving him a sign to go on with his words. “But… actually, I can’t do that to you.”

“Because you’re not a dating expert?” Minhyun cut.

“What?” Jisung frowned and then quickly shook his head. “No! That’s not the reason.”

“Then, what is it?”

It was really hard for Jisung to say it but eventually he had to. He clenched his palms into fists and looked down on the floor as he answered the question. “I’m in love with you and it hurts me so bad when I have to teach you how to date someone else that isn’t me.” His voice was weak but still audible and the tone sounded so sad because that was what Jisung felt. He expected to get mad by Minhyun, but he did not. he got a hug instead. He frowned. “Did you hear me right?”

Minhyun nodded on Jisung’s shoulder. “I did.”

“Then, why are you hugging me?”

“Because I’m in love with you too, hyung.”

Jisung quickly pushed himself away from the hug and he looked at Minhyun’s expression. The younger one looked so happy with reddish face that matched with his reddish ears and his eyes were sparkling when he looked at Jisung. Unfortunately, Jisung could not get it yet. “I don’t understand…”

“Hyung,” Minhyun cut then he grabbed Jisung’s hands once again. “When I said I have a crush on someone, that someone is you!”

Jisung felt a heart attack after he heard that. “I must be dreaming!” he let go off his hands from Minhyun’s and quickly patted on his cheeks thrice. It hurt. He was not dreaming at all. It was real. “But… Seongwu… isn’t he your crush?”

Minhyun widened his eyes then he laughed at the question. He did not expect it at all. “No, we’re just best friends,” he replied. “And… actually, he planned this all.”

“Plan what?”

“I confessed to you that I had a crush to unknown person and asked you to help in to get some dating experiences.”

Then it clicked! Jisung was angry but relief at the same time. He was angry because how dare the two played with his feeling! And he was relief that the crush Minhyun referred to was him! “Hey! You have to pay this all for making me feel miserable all day!” he punched at Minhyun’s shoulder lightly.

“Sure, Sir! I won’t make you feel like that anymore and I promise to be a good boyfriend to you,” Minhyun said with a warm smile and serious eyes. He meant what he just said.

But Jisung frowned again at the word. “Boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Minhyun nodded. “Will you be my boyfriend.


End file.
